ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Basic Training (Jack 10)
Plot Jack was sleeping, and suddenly the Supertrix started beebing. Jack: Oh, the Plumbers are calling. (Presses button on the Supertrix) Hello? Plumber: Hello Jack. Your parents told us you were a Plumber, but you have no record of going to the Plumber's Acadamy. We'll send you a space ship to pick you up in about three Earth Hours. Good day. (Salutes) Jack, Suprised: Okay. ''Theme Song!'' We see a space ship land in Jack's yard. Jack was wearing a black and white hoodie, and the Supertrix was covered by the sleeve. Jack: Hello. Plumber: Hello Jack. We'll arive at the Acadamy in a few Light-Hours. Jack: Okay. We cut to Jack inside the space-ship. There was three other Plumbers there, and one out of uniform. Jack, to the Out of Uniform Plumber: Uh, why don't you have a Plumber suit? Plumber: Oh, I'm a new person. Call me Lui. Jack: Hi Lui. Lui: I'm trying to build an Omnitrix. Wanna help? Jack: Sure. What does the Omnitrix do? Lui: It doesn't turn the user into aliens. It gives them the powers of the aliens. Jack: Cool! Lui: I brought it with me, if we have sometime. Jack: Yes! Wanna start? Lui smiled. Intercom: We are arriving. Jack: I guess not then. But our classes start tomorrow. So, we have sometime. Lui: Yup. We cut to Jack and Lui in there dorms. Jack: So, how can I help build the Omnitrix? Lui: I'll tell you what to do. Jack: Okay. Lui pulled out a Omnitrix that looked like the Recalibrated Omnitrix but red. (It was red because it was deactivated.) Jack: Whoa. Jack and Lui built and built. Finally, the new Omnitrix glew green. Lui: Yahoo! Lui put on the Omnitrix. Lui: I'll call it the Powertrix. Suddenly, a Tetramand came into the dorm. Tetramand: Come on! Let's move it, move it, move it! I'm Magister Un, and I want you to go to Shootin' class, now! Lui and Jack ran to a room, then picked up the blasters. The lights went out. Un: Fight your teamate. If you can see him. (Chuckles) Lui then glew and Jack started shooting at him. Lui activated the Powertrix and got Superspeed, then tackled Jack. Jack transformed into Humungousaur and threw him off. Un: Good job. Suddenly there was an explosion, and Kcaj came in. Humungousaur: Kcaj! (Transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur) Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur shot missles at Kcaj, but a diamond shield blocked them. Diamondhead jumped at Ultimate Humungousaur. Lui used Fire to get Kcaj off of Ultimate Humungousaur. Diamondhead: I'm gonna kill everyone in here. (Transforms into Waybig) Oh yeah. Ultimate Humungousaur timed out. Jack: Lui! Give me the Powertrix! I'll fuse it into the Supertrix and then I'll use both of our powers to defeat him! Lui: Okay! The Supertrix glew blue as the Powertrix went over the Supertrix. Both of the trixes glow, then it morphs into a Ultimatrix shape. Jack: Okay, Waybig! (Transforms into Waybig) Waybig! Key: Waybig = Jack. Evil Waybig = Kcaj. Evil Waybig hits Waybig, but Waybig tackles Evil Waybig. Waybig shoots a Cosmic Beam at Evil Waybig, then they both Destransform. Jack: I think that will hold him. Lui: Can I have my Omnitrix back now? Jack looked at the Supertrix. Jack: It's kinda fused together. Lui shruged, but Jack smiled and gave him a Laser Gun. Lui: Cool! Un: I think you both passed. Jack smiled. THE END! Aliens Used By Jack *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Waybig By Kcaj *Diamondhead *Waybig Powers Used *Superspeed *Fire Category:Episodes